


【信农丞】无人之境 （六）

by lily_saii



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_saii/pseuds/lily_saii





	【信农丞】无人之境 （六）

09.

人的欲望会随着一次次的拥有一点点地加深，得到之后会想要拥有更多。  
陈立农也只是个普通人。

他跟范丞丞做的次数越来越多，也忍不住总去猜他哥在灯光下看到小男朋友一身斑驳的痕迹会是什么样的反应。  
他们对彼此来说像是从一具身体里分割出来的两个人，心灵感应这种玄而又玄的东西是真实存在的，彼此过于愉悦或是过于压抑的情绪都是可以传递给彼此的。

他将范丞丞的腿捞在臂弯，从侧面一点点地挤进去。  
蜷在床上睡着的人被惊醒，朦朦胧胧地睁开眼，还未清醒就软绵绵地推搡着他的手臂：“好困，明天再做吧……”

陈立农却只是将整根没进去，里面湿润又滑腻地包裹着自己，不久前含在体内的润滑已经彻底化开，范丞丞已经适应了这种缓慢的对身体无害的医用药液，哪怕身后淌着水，也在陈立农归来前迷迷糊糊地睡着过去。  
男孩就这样低低的闷哼了一声，合了合眼再睁开时眼睛湿润得布满了朦胧的雾气。

陈立农伸手摸他的脸，捧着他还有些婴儿肥的脸颊，嘬吻在柔软的颊肉，声音吻得很响，范丞丞哪怕不情愿，也忍不住抿着嘴笑出来，双手搂上来，轻软又小声地求他：“你今天，轻一点儿。”  
他也很想放轻些，想多疼这人一些，甚至脑海里原本也并没有那么多想要做的冲动，但这个人躺在自己的怀里，在自己眼前，轻易就能触及，身体违背了大脑，欲望冲破了理智，他迫切地想要追寻怀中人的存在感，追寻自己的存在感，他总想留下很多，留下深刻的痕迹，在这具身体，在范丞丞的心里。

身体摆动起来，他将男孩翻过来，剥去上衣，白皙的身体就这样展露在眼前。  
范丞丞总也习惯不了这样的情事，他才顶了几下男孩就呜咽起来，也不知道是不是只有在自己面前这样。男孩将手抵在他肩头，眼泪蓄在眼眶的时候陈立农又反应过来不是的。  
他虽然总是显得粗鲁了些，却也有放轻动作温柔的时候，但这人敏感极了，痛觉神经好像总比别人多一些，每次刚进入的时候都会难受好一阵。  
陈立农将自己撑在他上方，男孩被笼罩在他的阴影里，灯光却足够让他看清男孩身体的每一处线条。

之前哥哥留下的红痕还没彻底消退，一点一点的粉色落在光洁的肌肤上，胸侧的那一个最深，一定是吮得发了紫，这会儿还狰狞地在男孩的皮肤上逞着狠。  
男孩的嘴唇因为轻咬的痕迹泛起了红，娇色从骨子里透出来，熏得寡淡的眉眼都异常艳丽。

他忍不住更用力了些，抽出一只手掐着男孩的腿根，白皙的软肉挤在指缝间，几乎将他整只手掌都陷进去，许是通了，范丞丞像小猫一样在他后背抓挠。  
剪得平滑的指甲，哭红的眼，抽噎声都是断断续续的，抓着抓着，又将手收紧了，脸也贴过来。陈立农抱着他换了个位置，让他坐在自己身上，长腿折叠着曲起，夹着他的大腿肉感从好像可以看到皮肤底下青色经络的软肉里冒出来。

这个姿势倒让陈立农进得更深，摩擦间轻易地戳刺在腺体，磨蹭在他侧脸还带着湿意的脸颊在更重的呜咽声中变得越发潮湿，陈立农有些分不清是自己的汗水还是范丞丞的眼泪。  
掌心贴着的后背能感觉到男孩蓬勃的心跳，他侧头去亲吻，在男孩的颈根，沿着线条到圆润的肩。

陈立农甚至能清晰地察觉出自己的沦陷和迷恋。  
范丞丞微微颤抖着从他怀里蹭过来，小巧的唇锋吻在他的唇角。  
他们今天还没有接吻，陈立农克制着不跟他接吻。范丞丞让他轻一些，他也舍不得男孩这样痛，但那双唇一吻上来，就好像精怪一样地掠夺着他的自制力。  
但亲吻却好像是支撑着范丞丞敞开自己的力量，他张着嘴迎合的时候总是颤抖地，又温顺的，会伸出舌头迎合，笨拙又青涩，就像第一次见面踮起脚亲他那样。

陈立农占有着男孩的身体，心却任由着对方攻城略地。  
喜欢这种情绪他从前并未多么真切地体会过，真正遇上时却又是不受他控制的境况，他甚至只能更小心翼翼地假扮着自己的哥哥。  
范丞丞总用那样柔软，低哑，充满依赖的声音喊着哥哥的名字，他总是控制不住把那些声音在怀里颠得破碎，跟男孩的眼泪和绵软的叫声一起。

他觉得自己总有一天会忍不住戳穿这一切。  
但他又畏惧戳穿这一切。

他开始后悔更小一点的时候为什么要跟哥哥一起恶作剧地戏耍过那么多人。

 

 

10.

范丞丞又跟陈立农做了。

那天在车上结束了情事，他被抱回了家里，在周围充斥着丈夫气息的房间里被小叔子一次又一次地送上顶峰。  
他以为事情会到此为止，丈夫还未归来，他在第二天早上将自己缩在浴缸，茫然地从热水浸泡到身体发白发冷，才莫名被一双大手从水里捞起来。

陈立农来的时候戴了眼镜，他一开始甚至以为是丈夫回来了，但亲吻落到唇上，前一天夜里刚刚经历过的拉扯撕咬是这样熟悉，他泛着颤栗地双手抵在小叔子的胸口，口腔却毫无抵抗力地屈服。  
分开时浑身都开始发软，身体后知后觉地感觉到冷，身上的冷水弄湿了男人的衬衫，浑身上下只能感受到小叔子托着自己的手和身下坐着的大腿源源不断地透过来暖意。

但下一刻他被毯子包裹起来，小叔子的手落在他的后颈将他轻轻按在跟前宽阔的肩膀。  
陈立农今天好像换了须后水，那种没在丈夫身上闻到过的柠檬气息像什么东西弹跳在他紧绷的神经，他想哭，吸着鼻子，小叔子的嘴唇密集地落在脸侧和眼角，泪水好像真的渗了出来，没一会儿就让他头脑昏沉。

他好像生病了。  
枕在小叔子肩上的时候，范丞丞视线迷离地聚焦不到一起，迷迷糊糊地冒出这个认知。  
他能感觉陈立农给自己吹头发，手指温柔地穿梭在头皮和发丝之间，擦干了他的身体，将一丝不挂的自己放在床上用被子裹好。意识好像跟身体相背离，甚至手指都难以抬起，眼睛也睁不开，他甚至开始怀疑这个人是不是确实是小叔子而不是自己的丈夫——生病时这样温柔地对待过他的只有自己的家人和丈夫。

生病之后心好像也变得软弱，他格外地希望丈夫能陪伴在身边，想窝进对方怀里，让丈夫笑着他小孩子，摸着他的头发，将他捧在手心。  
他昏昏沉沉地感觉到柔软的触感落在自己的眉心，脸颊被掌心轻轻地抚着，眉梢嘴角，动作轻得让人发痒。

陌生的须后水告知着这人是丈夫的弟弟。  
但虚弱空洞的感情世界却好像裂开了条缝隙，他好想睁眼，最后却仍旧只能沉沉地睡过去。

范丞丞烧得并不严重，身后有些红肿，陈立农给他擦了药，说是因为有些发炎，他又洗了冷水澡的关系才会发烧。  
被压着上药的时候里外都被玩了一遍，陈立农将手指放进他的身体，居高临下地看着他时黑沉的眼睛让他透不过气来，那种熟悉的感觉又来了，那个他不敢去触及的设想毫无预兆地跳进脑海，但几乎几秒后所有东西都从大脑里清了出去，他只能感受到自己扭动的腰肢，蜷起的脚尖和啜泣的声音。小叔子低头嘬吻在肩膀，那块皮肉被吮得发疼，针扎似的，对方尤不知足，这样的吮吻一路往下去，在他胸膛的左侧，就在他心口，应着心脏跃动的拍子。他敏感极了地痉挛颤抖，双腿夹紧着求他不要，但小叔子仍旧在他心口落下了又深又红的痕迹。  
就如同他突兀地闯入自己的世界，在自己心里印下难以磨灭的痕迹那样。

再次发生关系是在他病好后的第三天。  
丈夫迟迟未归，他发信息过去时也只是得到公司的一个项目出了点小问题，需要晚几天再回来。  
范丞丞抱着手机甚至有一刻想过把所有的事情都告诉陈立信，但按下那串烂熟于心的号码后推却的情绪又让他怎么都无法按下拨出键。

一双手从背后伸出来拿走了他没握紧的手机，范丞丞心有余悸地转过头去，对上小叔子挂着玩味笑意的面孔时脑子一时懵了个彻底。  
“想要告诉我哥喔？”陈立农俯下身撑在他身体的两侧。

太低了，也太近了，范丞丞情不自禁地往后仰。  
床上哪有给他倚靠的地方，失衡倒在床上的时候心脏快得几乎让他喘不过气来。

陈立农将手机放在他的脸侧，脸上的笑意越发地深了。  
“我没关系喔，打给我哥的话，我就可以光明正大把你要过来啦。”

不行！不可以。  
范丞丞手紧紧抓着身下的床单，无力感却像潮水一样地朝他脚边蔓延，四周都是令人天旋地转的恐慌。  
“不要……”说出口的声音颤得快连不成声，牙关好像在上下磕碰，泪水涌出模糊了视野，他真的好怕，那种恐惧仿佛来自于对陈立信的爱，对这种畸形关系后悔，更像是没有缘由的心悸，他觉得如今的一切像是藏在潘多拉的盒子里，陈立农的电话一旦拨通，释放了里面的恶魔所有的事情都将无法挽回。

以至于再度被吻住的时候他浑身都脱了力，下意识地攀住小叔子的肩膀。  
被进入，被抵在床榻间一下又一下地捣弄，哭声和断续的哀求声一起让他整个人都好像失了魂一样任由本能驱逐着迎合，张着嘴溢出一声又一声不合时宜的低吟。

全然无法抵抗，无力抵抗。


End file.
